


It All Starts Here

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: I Teach. What's Your Superpower? [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: How Kara got her 1995 blue Range Rover that was mentioned in previous works part of this series.





	It All Starts Here

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this is how Kara got her car that has been mentioned in previous works that are in this series. Also, just in case you've forgotten or haven't read the other works in this series, this is the AU where everyone's a teacher and no one has powers. This is a prequel to all of the other works in the series so you don't have to read those but I have attempted to use foreshadowing.
> 
> As always, apologies for any mistakes and enjoy :)

"Hey, Alex?" Kara asked as she laid on her back in the middle of her sister's bed. She was supposed to be helping her pack because Alex was leaving in a few days, but packing can be boring, and Kara's only human.

"Yes," Alex responded as she stood in front of her closet, thinking about what to pack next

"Why'd you decide to be a teacher?"

"Um," Alex thought for a moment as she turned away from the closet to face her sister who was still sprawled out on her bed, being absolutely no help at all, "I don't know, really. I guess it was just one of those things I always knew I wanted to do but never really thought I'd do."

"Okay, but when did you definitely know that teaching was what you wanted to do? Like, at what point did teaching become something that you knew you _just_ had to do?"

"I guess it was towards the end of my junior year and I went to this presentation about opportunities after high school. I was kinda arrogant back then and thought I was sure that I'd go to med school, so I didn’t think I would get anything out of it, but mom made me go. Anyway, one of the presenters was a high school teacher and her talk just really resonated with me."

"Cool."

"Why do you ask?" Alex asked honestly as she threw a t-shirt from the floor into a box.

"Well, I'm starting my senior year at the end of the summer, and I get that that's like two months away, but I don't really know what I'm going to do after I finish."

"Well that's okay, lots of people are like that. Besides, plenty of people change their minds when they're in college anyway."

"Yeah I know that, but I don't even have an idea about what I want to do. All I know is that I love reading writing and painting. Maybe I could be a reporter," Kara quickly sat up at this idea. "Actually, I'd rather not write about all of the terrible things that go on in our world." Kara sighed as she dropped back onto the bed.

Alex laughed at her sister's dramatics. "Well, I know you'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Alex," Kara smiled brightly up at her sister.

"Anytime. Now how 'bout you help me pack like you said you would."

"Ugh," Kara slid off the bed and started throwing some of Alex's shoes into a box, "I can't believe I agreed to do this."

"Well," Alex threw another shirt and pair of pants into a box, "that was the agreement we made. You help me pack and I give you my car for half of what I paid for it."

"But Alex," Kara whined playfully, "surely you could just give it to me. Just consider it a going away gift."

Alex looked over at her sister, giving her a mock glare. "I don't think you understand how 'going away gifts work'. Usually, it's the person going away who gets a gift."

"Pshh," Kara waved off her sister, "details, details."

"Yes, and those details are getting me some help in packing and some cash that will be very helpful when I get to National City."

"Well, a cool sister would just give it to me for free."

"Maybe, but a cooler sister would give her sister an understanding of the term 'work'," Alex quickly replied with a grin.

Kara grumbled under her breath as she carelessly threw another pair of shoes into a box.

The girls made quick work of packing up most of Alex's belongings. She'd opted to leave the larger pieces of furniture that filled her room (her bed, dresser etc.) so they were able to load all of her boxes into Eliza's car, which would be taking Alex and Eliza to National City the following day. Kara did want to go with them, but she had work scheduled for that day and couldn't get out of it.

 

* * *

 

The morning that Alex was leaving Midvale for National City came quickly. The previous night Kara, Alex and Eliza had all gone out to have something for dinner because no one was in the mood to cook and they all wanted to have a semi-nice meal with all three of them, knowing that it would be the last time they'd be able to do it for a while.

On the morning Alex was due to leave for National City she was doing last minute checks of everything before she sat down to eat breakfast. She was adamant that she didn't forget anything because, even though she knew she'd eventually come back to Midvale to visit, she knew she wouldn't have the time to do that for a while. And besides, she was about to leave and start a whole new life in a whole new city, who could blame her for being a little bit paranoid that she had all of her things.

Kara quickly ran down the stairs, only half ready to head out to her six-hour shift at the grocery store. She'd smelt the pancakes that Eliza had made and decided that getting dressed could wait.

"Morning, Alex," Kara quickly greeted her sister who was hunched over her last two bags that were at the front door, as she ran down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Hi, mom," Kara greeted as she slid into a chair and eyes the chocolate chip pancakes that were already sitting a plate beside the stove.

"Hi, sweetie. Pancakes okay for breakfast?"

"Yes." Kara was quick to respond because _pancakes are absolutely delicious_ and _who could not want pancakes for breakfast?_

Eliza laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Well, here you go," she plated up a sizeable amount of pancakes onto a separate plate and handed it to Kara, "I won't keep you waiting any longer."

"Thank you," Kara responded with a mouthful of pancake and a smile on her face. "You're the best," she praised, slightly muffled by the pancake that was in her mouth.

Eliza again laughed a little her daughter's love of food before she turned back to the stove to continue flipping pancakes. She knew that Alex would want two or three before they left and she knew that Kara had one hell of an appetite.

"Excuse me," Alex said as she feigned offence and slid into the seat beside Kara, "I thought I was the best?

Kara swallowed before she responded. "You would be if you made me chocolate chip pancakes every morning," Kara said as she smirked and bought more pancake to her mouth.

Alex shoved Kara gently with her shoulder. "Do you need any help with that, mom?"

"No, no, thank you though, " she turned to face Alex, "I'm just doing the last one and then I'll come sit down with you two and eat breakfast," Eliza answered with a warm smile as she turned her attention back to the final pancake.

Ten seconds later, Eliza plated up the final pancake and bought the plate over to the table where her two daughters were already seated. She sat down across from Kara and Alex and smiled. She was in a stage of disbelief because Alex was leaving for National City to start a new job, and Kara would be starting her senior year in a little under two months. She was just so proud of her two daughters.

"So, Kara, I got you a going away gift," Alex said as she placed a small cube box on the table that had a yellow bow on top.

"I thought you said this isn't how going away gifts work," she smirked when she responded.

"Hush, do you want the gift or not."

"Yes please," Kara answered as she quickly grabbed the small box. She knew the car keys would be in there but appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

Kara opened the small box and was slightly confused with what she saw. "Really? I thought the car keys would be in here," she said as she pulled out a key chain that had a smiley face on it.

Alex laughed before she responded. "Relax," she tossed the keys to Kara, "here are the keys. I just thought that would be funny."

"Har har, you so funny," Kara answered, but the huge smile on her face did nothing to hide her obvious joy and excitement.

"If you're gonna be sarcastic I can jus-"

"No!" Kara quickly responded, only half afraid that her sister would take the keys back. "What I meant to say was, thank you, Alex, you're the best sister ever and I love you so much," she smiled brightly and gave Alex a hug.

"You're very welcome," Alex hugged her sister back, "and I love you too."

Breakfast quickly came to an end and after the dishes had been done and Alex's final bags had been packed Alex and Kara stood beside the car the would be taking Alex and Eliza to National City while they waited for Eliza to finish up in the bathroom.

"Are you looking forward to leaving?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. Of course, I'm going to miss being here and being with you and mom 24/7 but I'm looking forward to what happens next."

"Me too. I mean, now that I have a car I can do anything," Kara said exaggerating the word 'anything'.

"I dunno, that car's pretty old. I'd be surprised if it lasted another ten years," Alex looked at the car sceptically.

" accept your challenge. I reckon this car will last me another ten years. In fact, I feel confident enough that if I ever move to National City, that it will be coming with me."

Alex and Kara both laughed. They appreciated their sisterly banter and knew that they wouldn't be able to joke around like this for a while.

"Take care of it though," Alex looked back at the car with a look of appreciation then back to her sister, "it's been good to me."

"Of course."

"You ready, Alex?" Eliza called out as she locked the front door and walked towards the car.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought (only if you want to though), I love reading comments. Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
